A process window of a semiconductor fabrication process (e.g., a lithographic processing step) represents a range of parameters for which patterns of interest may be reliably fabricated on a sample without substantive defects. The accurate determination of the process window is critical to providing both accuracy and throughput during fabrication. A process window that is too restrictive may place unnecessary burdens on a control system for controlling the relevant parameters, which may be near theoretical limits. Further, a process window that is too broad may result in the fabrication of defects, which may negatively impact device performance or result in device failure. However, process window qualification may typically be a time-intensive and expensive process. Accordingly, systems and methods to provide advanced process window qualification may be desirable.